


《Written on the Body》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.片段成文，剧情为零2.或许是爱情故事3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 31





	《Written on the Body》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.片段成文，剧情为零  
> 2.或许是爱情故事  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

Hair 

多弗朗明哥偏好深黑的发色。浓郁，暗沉，藏匿暗处的时候仿佛吸能收光线，比死亡审慎，比地狱深沉，是同合该这世界结局相配的颜色。 

但金色是背叛的颜色。 

他的手指缠进柯拉松的头发，发丝蓬松而柔软，甚至带着些许柔顺的暖意。 

柯拉松是金发的。 

但柯拉松是他血脉同源的弟弟，而弟弟是有特权的。 

所以他说，我喜欢你的金发。 

是你的，而不是金发。 

Eyes 

红色。 

柯拉松的虹膜是红色。 

或者粉红，棕红，莲花刚玉一般宝石质地的红——宝石是不会有这般柔软的。 

他软弱的弟弟有一双水润的眼睛，以至于无时无刻都像是要落下泪来，他的妆面从眼睛开始粉饰，却始终改不了那静默到冷的质地。他把手覆上柯拉松的眼睑，让蜷曲的睫毛擦过自己的掌心，他的弟弟不能说话，他的弟弟有一双红色的眼睛。 

Lip 

他的唇适合被用来亲吻。 

被口红润泽的鲜艳欲滴的唇，在指腹下柔软的如同奶冻的唇，抿紧的，仿佛被分开就是冒犯的唇，其实并没有在笑的唇。 

多弗朗明哥舔过柯拉松的唇珠，意图从他的喉管里寻出呻吟，生理性的破碎音节不应受大脑控制，而被柯拉松吐出的字句应当会像人鱼的泪水般宛如实质。 

他应当在口中含上珍珠。 

他的牙齿嵌进了柯拉松的唇，在臆想里让这唇沁出比口红更艳的血珠。 

Larynx 

喉管是罪恶的源头。 

柯拉松跪在他的面前，乖顺有如替罪的羔羊，然而他的喉头依然是紧致的，无法吐出话语的位置却能箍出他的精液，本应包裹食水空气的管道却包裹着他的阴茎。 

喉管是罪恶的源头。 

多弗朗明哥抚上柯拉松的喉结，那枚小巧的骨头正因为不断的吞咽与干呕而上下起伏，他的弟弟做不来这样扭曲的事，却又得陪着他深陷罪恶的泥潭。 

扼住喉骨，扼住命运，也扼死他？ 

Wrist 

柯拉松的肉体和他的不同，骨骼与肉体都浑圆的一片，这样的躯壳比他的更像母亲，不论从哪个角度去摸都仿佛没有棱角，却又在柔韧性上更甚了一筹，即使是被他捏在掌中，也不会轻易的摧折。 

不过是人类的一截手腕，又如何能圆到仿若无骨？ 

他摩挲着柯拉松的手腕，辨别着那些或青或紫的静脉，从手掌凹陷下去的地方又能摸到跳动的血管，柯拉松的皮肤太清白了，他想，一根丝线就能轻易的割开。 

但也只是割开。 

于是他的指尖释放出线，无声无息的缠上柯拉松的手腕。 

Clavicle 

脱掉。 

正对着他把衣服脱掉。 

黑色的羽毛外套，布满红心的粉色衬衫，最后把皮肤整个裸露出来，裸露出布满红痕的苍白脖颈，衣领怎能圆润至此？ 

他用拇指压住他的锁骨。 

Sphenoid 

骑乘。 

柯拉松不喜欢骑乘。 

多弗朗明哥把镜子设在床铺的对面，只为了在进入的时候看清他的背影，柯拉松的身体是无法开发的宝藏，而猎人的视线不容许自己错过哪怕一道细节。 

立起镜子，下沉身体，让蝶骨耸动起来，再带动背部的肌肉群，多弗朗明哥望着镜子里的影相，又看着柯拉松晦暗不明的表情。他想抹开他的额发，抹去他的汗水，抹进他的嘴唇，也抹上他的心。 

他的弟弟，在他的身体上自觉的起伏，后穴不断的吞吃他的阴茎，匀称的男性躯体浑似一个打造精巧的玩具，然而镜子里又照出振翅欲飞的蝶骨，合该配上一对线造的羽翼。 

海军的背后，应当铭刻正义。 

Waist 

柯拉松有一对浑圆的腰窝。 

多弗朗明哥在他的背上揉碎草莓，让鲜红的汁水腻过乳白的皮肤，他的拇指卡在柯拉松的腰窝当中，正适合当进入时的缓冲把手。 

柯拉松的躯体在他的身下颤抖。 

他的性器在他的身体里航行，而他的腰肢却是桅杆与灯塔，扶住它，掌上舵，控制船只与海洋的颠簸。 

Perineum

那是他体外唯一带有湿润黏性的皮肤。 

囊袋到后穴间的狭窄距离，敏感到只是被触碰都会濒临射精，多弗朗明哥不介意关照他弟弟的感受，更何况能让一个人在他的手指下展开如被用熟了的小提琴？ 

他是琴，他是拨弄琴弦的琴弓，通过简单的触碰便奏出流畅而曼妙的哀鸣。 

阴茎会膨胀，肠道会收缩，然而会阴却只是平坦而饱胀的皮肤，神经血管包裹内侧，就算用上牙齿也不能一窥究竟。 

那么刀呢？ 

切割他，侵犯他，占有他，控制他，解剖他……杀死他…… 

一个死掉的弟弟会比一个活着的更好控制吗？ 

Leg 

那是柯拉松身上唯一不协和的声音。 

他的弟弟有一双修长的腿，修长，而且有力，不论摆出什么姿势都适合为人欣赏，然而那双腿却也同样不配合的彻底，它们绊倒他，让他摔跤，让他变成笨拙而容易受伤的一个。 

让他脆弱。 

他弟弟的腿缠在他的腰侧，在他的身下开合；他弟弟的腿被他架在肩上，在他的顶弄下蜷曲；他弟弟的腿跪在床单之上，因为紧绷而不停的颤抖；他弟弟的腿曾经带着他远走过一回，但是那绝无仅有。 

他再也不会走了。 

Foot 

多弗朗明哥曾拥紧罗西南迪的身体。 

他的弟弟是孱弱而无能的孩子，甚至拥有不了一具温热的身体，他的血液在流淌的时候损耗了太多的能量，等游走到肢端的时候就已经变成了冰。 

他们在童年里曾经共享同一张床塌，同样也共享同一个冬天，而那样的寒冬里他拥紧他的弟弟，他冰凉的手足，他同源的血脉，就像拥紧不可遗失的未来。 

Corazón 

那么就这样吧，多弗朗明哥想，在梦里，又一次的剜出罗西南迪的心脏。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感，标题和梗都来源于珍妮特•温特森所著《写在身体上》，试图用解剖一般的方式，从身体的各个层面与位置，去刻画一点杀意爱意恨意都扭曲并存的感情。  
> 全文2000-，以上。


End file.
